


Under our own fig tree

by TheSoggySchuyler4



Series: Through the universe, and back home to you (Dousy Week Collection) [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27765820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoggySchuyler4/pseuds/TheSoggySchuyler4
Summary: Daniel finally confronts Daisy over being sick. It turns out better than they could have imagined.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: Through the universe, and back home to you (Dousy Week Collection) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029105
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	Under our own fig tree

Kora froze in the bathroom doorway, phone still clutched in her hand. She had just wanted to grab a quick shower before breakfast, that was it. She did not need to see her sister retching into the toilet this early in the morning.

“Daisy?” Kora called uncertainly, edging forwards slightly. Daisy coughed pathetically, resting her head on the toilet seat.

“Hm?”

Kora put away her phone, hands fluttering at her sides.

“Um, are you okay?”

Daisy’s head shot up, her eyes widening in horror as she saw Kora standing there, and she swore under her breath. She scrambled to her feet, wrinkling her nose as if she might throw up again.

“Yep! I’m perfectly fine! I was just…inspecting the toilet. I uh, I dropped an earring.”

They stood, waiting for the other to speak. Kora glanced longingly at the showers. She should have used the other showers, but this bathroom, technically reserved for Daniel and Daisy since they were in charge, was just that little bit nicer (even if she did run the risk of seeing something she didn’t want to). She was regretting her choice now.

Daisy suddenly paled, and she spun, practically launching herself at the toilet to hurl again. Kora cringed and stared pointedly at the ceiling. Really _really_ regretting it.

“You’re sick?”

Daisy slumped, obviously giving up the act. She lowered her voice, so that Kora had to lean closer (gross) to hear.

“Please, please, _please_ don’t tell Daniel? He’ll only worry, and I’m fine, I swear.”

Kora nodded slowly, chewing her lip.

“Is- is it like a space bug? Jemma said we might get those.”

Blink. Kora coughed, tilting her head questioningly. Daisy blinked again.

“Right, yeah. It’s- um, yes. It’s a space bug. I’ll be fine once it’s out of my system, promise.”

“Oh,” Kora paused, thinking, “Okay um, I’m just gonna go… use the other showers.”

Daisy stared.

“Yeah, I’m going to go now.” Kora turned decisively on her heel and fled the bathroom. She did not want to catch whatever Daisy had. She could survive with the communal showers.

* * *

There had to be some kind of angel watching over her. Some kind of really specific guardian angel who only appeared to help Daisy get away with stuff that she probably shouldn’t have been able to.

It was pure luck that Kora had been the one to walk in on her. Sweet, wonderful Kora who, despite _technically_ being the older sister, had grown up in a completely different time, where the symptoms of pregnancy were not such common knowledge (certainly not at Afterlife, anyway). Kora, who had taken Daisy at her word, never assuming that she might have lied.

Daisy flopped on her bed, relishing the still warm sheets and faint smell of Daniel’s cologne. It kind of made her want to throw up again, but to her relief, the nausea passed fairly quickly.

“Daisy? I passed Kora on the stairs. Did you lock her out of our quarters again?”

“What?” Daisy sat up, smiling instinctively at her boyfriend’s wonderful face, “Did she say that?”

Daniel pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“No. She was just carrying her towels, and I know she prefers to use our shower so I just-”

“Mmm,” Daisy lay back down, and Daniel quickly followed suit, gently playing with her hair, “I was just in the bathroom. She probably got impatient waiting for me to get out.”

Daniel paused, shifting to face her, worry creasing his face.

“Are you alright?”

“Why would you ask that?” Daisy bit back, instantly regretting the defensive tone. It would only make him more suspicious of her.

“Because you’ve been…” Daniel trailed off, shaking his head, “Never mind. I was just checking.”

“Right,” Daisy paused awkwardly, “Well, I’m fine. In fact, I was just about to get up.”

She sat up carefully, relieved that her stomach had decided not to rebel against her for once and began to look for her clothes. Daniel stood between her and the drawers, and she blinked at him in confusion.

“I seriously need to get dressed, Daniel.”

“Kora is handling things.”

That was a worrying statement on many levels, and Daisy tried not to worry about the fires she would probably have to put out later.

“What’s happening here, Sousa?”

Daniel looked genuinely frustrated, and for a moment, Daisy felt a little guilty. She was sure he had noticed _something_ , but he was too trusting of her to try and force her to tell him before she was ready. Before now, there had never been a situation where Daisy kept something from him for this long. Apparently two weeks was his breaking point. Good to know.

“What’s happening, _Daisy_ , is that you’re sick, and for whatever reason, you’re hiding it from me. We’re in this together. Whatever’s going on with you, you can tell me.”

Daisy winced.

“I know I can, I just…I don’t know for sure, okay?”

“What do you mean, you don’t know for sure? You don’t know you’re sick? The bathroom smells of vomit, Dais. You’re _sick_.”

“Right but-” Daisy ran a hand over her face, trying to think of the best way of phrasing it, “Look, I sent samples off to Jem a few days ago. She sent me back my results yesterday, but I haven’t looked at them yet.”

Daniel’s face went from frustrated to worried in an instant.

“Results? Daisy, this isn’t just the flu, is it?”

Daisy sighed. She had really hoped to keep ignoring it for at least a little longer, but obviously that wasn’t happening.

“I’m probably pregnant.”

“Oh.”

The single word was like a bullet to Daisy’s heart. Her breath stuttered, and she felt like she was dying.

“Oh?”

Daniel seemed to realise that he had scared her, and reached over, pulling her into a tight hug. She relaxed into his embrace, savouring the warmth it brought her.

“That wasn’t a bad ‘oh’. I’m just… am I allowed to be happy about this?”

“Well I kind of already am, so…”

Daniel looked relieved, letting out a soft laugh.

“I’m thinking maybe we should see what Jemma says now.”

Daisy’s tablet had been long since discarded in a draw. She preferred to hack from her laptop, and most important communications went straight to the main zephyr screen, so it was really only for things like this that she even needed it. She watched anxiously as Daniel grabbed it for her, chewing her lip.

“Will you read it?” She asked, finally.

Daniel nodded, opening her emails, and making to click on the one from Jemma. He paused, looking up at her.

“You sure? You normally don’t believe me unless you read the information yourself.”

Daisy huffed- he was right, as per usual- and leaned her head on his shoulder so she could see the screen too.

It didn’t matter in the end. Daniel was a much faster reader than her, and she knew the instant he saw the answer because his breath stuttered. She stopped reading, looking up at him, at his beautiful eyes sparkling with tears.

“Yeah?” She asked, her voice uncharacteristically shy.

“I love you.” Daniel burst out, kissing her fiercely. He released her after a moment, leaning down and pressing another kiss to her stomach. “I love you too, baby.”

Daisy giggled, weeks of anxiety and stress vanishing from her shoulders. She didn’t know why she’d even been worried. Of _course_ , Daniel was happy about this. He loved kids! They both did.

“I love you too, Daniel.”

She didn’t say it out loud very often. She liked to show it her kisses, in her smiles. Sometimes she traced the words onto his skin when she thought he was asleep. Daniel began to cry, laughing and sobbing at the same time.

“We’re going to have a baby!”

Daisy beamed, resting a hand on her stomach. There was a baby in there. She gasped suddenly.

“Daniel! We’re having a baby! We live on a freaking _spaceship_!”

Daniel laughed, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“Yeah, I know.”

“Doesn’t that freak you out?”

Daniel gave Daisy a soft look, allowing her to rest her head on his chest. He gently began to stroke her hair.

“Daisy, we’re going to be great, I promise. You know why? We have each other. We can figure all of this out.”

Daisy smiled.

“I’m really glad I met you, Daniel.”

“I’m really glad I met you too, Daisy.”

Kora would find them fast asleep on the bed in a couple of hours, their hands clasped over Daisy’s stomach, but for right now, Daisy couldn’t bring herself to care about the future. She had her boyfriend, and she had their baby. What more could she have asked for from life?


End file.
